1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing system, and more specifically a system that uses the exhaust fumes and pressure from a powerful engine to displace and remove the oxygen from the fire, which results in the fire being extinguished very quickly.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention solves the problem associated with the inability of conventional fire extinguishing equipment, specifically that the equipment cannot extinguish large-scale fire. Over the last decade, we have seen countless incidents where wild fires have destroyed thousands of acres of forest and homes. Although many devices and techniques have been employed, none have been able to stop the spread of these devastating fires, nor have any other devices been able to put these fires out. The calculation of loss of property, forestry and even the loss of life is difficult to determine. In totality, several states, many communities and thousands of individuals have lost hundreds of millions of dollars.